


lay it all on me now

by rexflame



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Hurt No Comfort, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Unrequited Love, julian arrested for kinky on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: sometimes, the questions you ask aren't the ones you want answered.(or, julian loves too much, and asra not enough.)





	lay it all on me now

**Author's Note:**

> im sad about asrian  
> twitter @wailingblue, tumblr @azuresiegfried, please talk to me about arcana

the leather of julian’s gloves weighs heavy on asra’s skin; an unwanted burden, the muggy heat of summer.

“asra,” he breathes with a hollow reverence, brushing a wisp of white-pink hair from asra’s face, leather gloves creaking.

“ilya,” asra replies with even tone, a careful smile, eyes fluttering closed.

he is good at this - subtly timed expressions and cautious guarded calm. beside him, julian is a raging pyre, embers and sparks unpredictable, leaving burns in his wake, catching others in an engulfing heat.

asra can’t help but wish he’d burn, too.

he presses a closed-lip kiss to the edge of julian’s lips, tasting for a spark, chaste and teasing - but it’s all it takes for julian to flush dark , ears and chest and cheeks brushes pink. asra takes the open edge of julian’s shirt into his hands, gingerly, faerie lights dancing in his eyes, and presses an open kiss to julian’s neck, slow and calm, waiting.

“you _tease_ ,”  julian growls, tangling a hand in asra’s hair and pulling him up into a rough kiss, biting and reckless and far too open, a bleeding heart.

“do i?” asra smiles back, all teeth, a fox, a predator.

“you,” julian licks his lips, tilts his gaze away and down, tries to sound mad despite the upward curl of his mouth - “are insufferable.”

“is that why you keep kissing me? hm, and here i thought -”

“oh, shut up.”

“make me, _ilya_ ,”  asra taunts, raises an eyebrow, and is not surprised in the slightest when he’s kissed again, pushed gently backwards, rumpling bedsheets.

he laughs against julian’s lips.

“what’s so funny?” julian murmurs when they separate, running gloved fingers over his own lips, sentimental as a teen.

“oh, well..” asra makes a show of musing, looking off into the distance, past julian, a world not here.

“you, i suppose.”

the statement is all worth it for how simply and easily it makes julian flush, skin matching near his hair.

“what - what’s that supposed to mean?!” julian fakes indignance, but he is blushing and needy and open, oh so open - and asra almost wonders just how much he could take.

“you’re so easily flustered,” asra replies, gently tugging julian’s hand away from his lips, using his other hand to tilt his chin upwards, exposing the pale skin of his neck, littered with freckles.

when he bites at the edge of his neck, julian shivers, and asra draws the slightest bit of blood, tasting it on his lips.

“you would give me anything, wouldn’t you?”

“oh, asra, yes - yes,  _always_ , for you,” julian says in clipped whispers, hushed tones, voice skipping each time asra leaves a mark.

the though scares asra, for a moment, this dedication he does not deserve. julian loves him - this he knows. it’s simply a question of if he loves julian. and when he curls up, puts his head against julian’s chest, languishes in his warmth like a cat - he has to confront it.

“do you, um, love me?”

julian’s voice is hushed, uncertain, like it’s a stupid question, and his eyes, they’re shimmering - with tears, with fear, what emotion is that? 

“do i love you, ilya?” he asks as if it’s obvious, like he’s not stalling, slowly untangling himself from julian.

“i could have, perhaps.”

the air goes cold, and he turns his head away when he hears julian breathe shakily. there’s a bit of him that could, let himself get lost in julian’s self-destructive pyre, fuel his own funeral. and there is the logic that won’t allow him, the restraint to the doctor’s whole love, selfless love, too giving and too heavy in asra’s chest.

“i think,” julian breathes, sounding on the verge of tears, “i should go.”

“i think,” asra agrees solemnly, “you should.”


End file.
